It's Just An Game!
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Black*Star and Soul Eater gets bored so they play a game where they try to get Kid an girlfriend. Black*Star chooses Maka to be with Kid and Soul chooses Tsubaki. But while their playing their 'game', they get unwanted attention from their female choices.
1. Chapter 1

My First Soul Eater story ^-^ Only god knows how this could turn out right now.

And I don't own Soul Eater ya suing bastards!

"Why isn't there anything fun to do! You know for Death City's heroes, you'd think Death would ask us up more offend." whined Black*Star.

"Stop your pouting Black*Star, I'm just as bored as you are." sighed Soul.

Black*Star crossed his arms and said, "Gods shouldn't have to be bored ya know.."

Soul and Black*Star where at Soul's apartment, dying off the rest of their day.

"At this point, I'm starting to wish that I was an symmetry freak like Kid..." sighed Soul.

Black*Star laughed, "That guy needs an girlfriend. Maybe he should get some advice from an big star like me!"

"Ah shut up, and besides; I'm the best wingman in bro history, I'm just cool like that." laughed Soul.

Black*Star smirked, "That's what we can do!"

"Huh?" Soul rose an eyebrow at Black*Star.

"We'll play an game to end our boredom! We'll hook Kid up with an girlfriend."

"Who could we possibly hook him up with? Not to be uncool, but the guy's an freak..", Sighed Soul.

Black*Star had his usually smilie and jumped out of his chair, "I don't know about you, but I think Maka and Kid would make an good couple."

Soul frowned and bit them smirked, "I think I'll try and get Tsubaki and Kid together, I think they'll look like an cool couple."

Black*Star stood up and pointed his finger rudely at Soul while smirking; "Ok then Soul, it's a bet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka was walking down the hallways of Death Academy; Black*Star noticed Maka and ran over to her, "Hey Maka! Wait up!"

Maka looked over her shoulder to see Black*Star running over to her, "Huh? Oh, hey Black*Star; what's up?"

"I've been looking for youeverywhere." Huffed Black*Star, Maka rose an eyebrow. "I wanna ask you something, are you in an relationship right now?"

"Relationship?..." asked Maka, not knowing where he was going with this conversation. "What kind of... Relationship?.."

"An romantic relationship dummy." said Black*Star while giving her an goofy smilie.

Maka blush intensely, but it went away quickly, 'What's he saying?...'

"Cool!" Black*Star smiled and then walked away from an dumbfounded Maka.

'Ha! Now I can get Kid and Maka together.' said Black*Star to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki noticed Maka standing there with an uneven look on her face; Tsubaki got worried an bit and made her way towards her.

"Maka-chan?.. Are you ok?" asked Tsubaki.

Maka looked towards Tsubaki, "Uh.. yea I'm alright... hey, has Black*Star been acting wired.. or out of the ordinary lately?.."

Tsubaki titled her head a bit, "Huh?"

"Never mind, I'm just a little tired I guess." Sighed Maka, with that note she made her way off to her next class with Mr. Stein. And most likely another dissecting exam.

Tsubaki looked a bit puzzled, 'Probably nothing.' Tsubaki followed into Mr. Stein's classroom.

Black*Star and Soul was in class when they both noticed Tsubaki and Maka make they're way into the classroom.

Soul leaned into Black*Star's ear, "Give up will ya? Cause by the end of this game, I guarantee you'll see Tsubaki and Kid running off to the sunset."

"Ha! How could you think you could beat the almighty Star anyways?! I bet Maka is saying, 'Oh dear, what an hottie Kid is!'" Said Black*Star in an terrible voice over of Maka.

"Hah! Tsubaki is probably like, 'Man, haven't you realize how cool Kid is?'"

Black*Star laughed and said, "That was an lame one!"

Maka and Tsubaki sat next to each other and Maka realized Black*Star and Soul talking to each other while looking towards her and Tsubaki.

"This is getting weird.." said Maka to herself, she didn't want to believe that Black*Star, out if all people could have an crush on her. She was denying it; she was just probably misunderstanding him. And he hasn't shown any interest in her.. ever. So it couldn't have happened over night.

"I'm just over thinking this..." sighed Maka to herself.

"What was that Maka?" asked Tsubaki.

Maka spun out of her thoughts, "Oh, nothing.." Maka answered.

Soul and Black*Star saw Kid come in with Liz and Patty. Both the soul eating Weapon and the flamboyant assassin smirked with ideas of their own.

"Hey Kid! Up here, sit up here!" cried out Black*Star.

Kid sighed to himself, "Idiots...…"

Soul spoke up, "Yo Kid, we want you to fix our hair symmetry."

Kid's eyes widen, "Your... your finally letting me fix those disrespectful uneven haircuts of yours?!"

"We're not really letting him fix our hairs are we?..." asked Black*Star.

"Na." exclaimed Soul, "And even if we were, it'd probably take months."

Kid bolted upwards to Soul and Black*Star; "Ok, ok, ok. Now that this day has finally come-"

"We're not letting you touch our hair Kid." spat Soul.

Kid glared over Soul, "Was this some kind of sick joke?.. Have I done something in my past life that was so terrible that you would have to spit such an cruel joke?! Did I burn kittens or murder children? Or was I a Serial Symmetry Screw Up?!"

"Whoa, whoa... calm down will ya? We wanna talk." Said Soul.

Black*Star smirked, "Yea! Your gonna go out with Maka!"

Soul frowned at Black*Star, "No.. your going out with Tsubaki."

Kid rose an eyebrow and looked back at where Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Maka where girl talking. "Why would I do that? They're my friends."

"Come on Kid, I know you've seen her exposed legs. Eh, eh?" said Black*Star while bumping Kids arm.

"Have you seem Tsubaki's thighs and hips lately?! Their just calling your name." laughed Soul.

The girls where hearing loud shouting where Kid, Soul and Black*Star was. "Hey who wanna see what their talking about gals?" asked Liz.

"Sure, sounds fun." giggled Maka. "I'll go." volunteered Maka.

"You'd think Tsubaki would go, since she's the ninja here." laughed Patty.

"No, it's ok. I don't really wanna go anyways." laughed Tsubaki.

Kid frowned, " You guys are crazy, I'm outta here.. Damn uneven hairstyle clowns.."

"Hey come back here!" cried out Black*Star.

"Ya, walking out on bros in uncool!" Soul followed up on Black*Star's comment.

Kid didn't listen and continued walking away.

Soul and Black*Star looked at each other.

"Idiot.." they both said.

"Im the idiot?.. Tsubaki's hips and thighs?! That was lame and if I may say it... 'UNCOOL'" Spat Black*Star annoyingly.

Soul frowned at Black*Star, "What about Maka's 'exposed' legs? I mean, they are pretty revealed; but your execution was terrible. I would have started with her thighs and hips, they got good shape."

"What's with you and thighs and hips?..." sighed Black*Star.

They felt an cold chilling glare almost breathing on their necks. They turned around slowly with chills riding down their necks.

"Maka?..." said Soul as if he was looking at an ghost.

'MAKA CHOP!'

Maka strike both Soul and Black*Star with an unusually bigger book then her usually book's that she uses for Maka Chops.

Soul and Black*Star was on their desk with blood gliding out of their heads.

"Perverts..." growled Maka while walking away.

Soul and Black*Star had an bump on their heads that weigh them down to their desk; "Ugh... Soul?.." struggled Black*Star.

"Yea.." struggled Soul.

"Why'd she hit us?..." pout Black*Star.

Soul sighed, "She heard you talking bout her legs you idiot."

"At least I wasn't going head over heels for thighs and hips ya weirdo.." sighed Black*Star.

Soul turned his head away from Black*Star in frustration, "This isn't over.. far from over.. but don't do anything to uncool, it's just a game..."


	3. Let The 'Real' Games Begin!

A/N Alright, so I know that it's been awhile.. but, I'm back. Just to her back in the hang of things I made a small little chapter.

Maka was having an surprising dream right bout now, she could always tell when she was dreaming because of certain reality flaws, but this one caught her by surprise.

Black*Star and Maka was inside of her house and they where auguring. Like there usual augments, but this one ended differently.

"Black*Star you idiot!" Maka shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What? It's not like your clothes was always clean anyways!" Black*Star countered back.

Black*Star had just recently and accidentally spilled his juice on Maka's Pajamas. why Black*Star was in Maka's house anyways? The dream never explained.

Maka was getting mad, but once she glared angrily into Black*Star's eyes she noticed something she never noticed before.

Without thinking, Maka closed her eyes slowly and mashed her lips into Black*Star's. Maka moaned inside of Black*Star's mouth, and Black*Star ran his fingers threw her hair. It seemed to Maka that Black*Star was extremely experienced, cause the kiss made her feel warm inside.

Black*Star wrapped his hands around her lower back which deepen their kissed. Maka's tongue made it's way into his mouth and Black*Star's tongue and hers wrestled while Black*Star leaned Maka up against the wall.

Soul heard Maka moan in her sleep and made his way to her room. It looked like an exciting dream to Soul, but it sure was an noising one.

"Maka." Whispered Soul loudly.

No response.

"Maka"

Still no response.

Soul decided to go to the side of the bed and started to shake Maka.

"... Black Star... faster.." Said Maka In her sleep.

'What the...?' Soul decided to use her technic against Maka. He grabbed the nearest book.

Soul silently said, "Soul Chop." before lightly but hard chopping Maka.

It had woken Maka, but with a slight pain in her head. "Huh? What?" She asked after her exotic dream ended suddenly.

"Your making to much noise, quiet down will ya?" Said Soul.

"Oh, uh. Ok." she responded.

Soul nodded and headed out the door, "Night."

"Goodnight." Maka said.

Maka went red hot after realizing what has happened, she was having... 'Sex' with Black*Star of all people. Thought of her perverted dream made her blush twice as much.

"Ugh.. I'm terrible.." she silent sighed while going back to sleep, red hot from a constant blush.

-/-

Maka sat next to Tsubaki, she sighed as she sat down.

Tsubaki noticed and said, "What's wrong Maka?"

"Nothing... just an bad night.." Maka responded.

But this wasn't gonna stop Tsubaki, she questioned father. While the girls had their conversation, Black*Star and Soul walked in.

Soul been holding in his questions bout last night but he couldn't hold it no more.

"Black*Star... I think Maka was having an Wet Dream bout you, well.. I don't know if she was wet or not." Soul said awkwardly.

"Huh? What? We were having a good conversations bout Pizza and Nachos then you hit me with this?" Black*Star said.

"Well maybe, it wasn't one. But I'm sure it was something with YOU in it." Soul Explained.

Black*Star smirked, "Maybe it was her finally realizing how awesome I am!"

Soul sighed, "Your hopeless Black*Star.."


End file.
